


Ar Lath Ma, Amatus

by pandascape



Series: The Adventures of Rhys Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandascape/pseuds/pandascape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian has something on his mind. But how will Lavellan react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ar Lath Ma, Amatus

It was a nice, slow night. Dorian sat on the bed, legs stretched out before him. Rhys's head rested in his lap. They were both reading; Dorian the Liberalum, Rhys some book about dwarven history. How he managed to be interested in such things was beyond Dorian, but he smiled anyway. It was one of the things he loved about-

The smile on his face faltered as the realization hit him. He'd been struggling with this thought for a long while now, and he didn't know what to do. Did he tell Rhys? Or did he continue to ignore it and hope it would never come up?

He mentally scolded himself. Of course it would come up. He would have to face it eventually. It was unfair to Rhys to keep it to himself.

He hadn't noticed he'd put the book he was reading down until he felt Rhys shaking his arm.

"Ma'las?" he questioned, sitting up. He set his own book down, eyes curious.

"Yes, Amatus?"

"Is something the matter?"

Sighing, Dorian ran a hand over his face. "No, nothing is the matter, I just..." Closing his eyes, Dorian tipped his head back until it hit the headboard.

"Dorian?" Dorian felt a hand take his, squeezing comfortingly. "You can tell me, you know. I'll listen."

"That's just it," Dorian said, opening his eyes back up. "I don't know if I can."

"Dorian?"

"It's just-" Dorian sighed again, letting go of Rhys's hand to stand up. He paced along the bed, eyes planted firmly on the ground. "I don't know what this is. I've had no experience, so how would I even know if what I feel is true?" He stopped, and finally looked up at the elf before him. Taking in every feature, Dorian felt his heart flutter. Red hair that he loved playing with, curving tattoos that he loved tracing, those Maker-be-damned gorgeous eyes, and a beautiful face covered in freckles to top it all off. He was in-

"Love," Dorian whispered softly enough that Rhys didn't understand what he said.

"What?"

"Love," Dorian said more firmly. "I think... I think I love you." His heart pounded as Rhys's eyes widened. "No, I don't think, I know."

Pacing again, Dorian turned his face from Rhys. "I have been wracking my brain trying to think of a way to tell you, but _kaffas_ , this is difficult. I have known for... a while now. I have no experience with this. I have nothing to base this on. I was so unsure but I know. I love you, Amatus. I'm _in_ love with you. And I don't know whether I should be terrified or excited or both but whatever it is it's driving me insane because I have fallen so far for you it's almost laughable. I'm entirely yours, and I mm-"

He was cut off by Rhys pulling him into a searing kiss. Tilting his head, he wrapped his arms around the elf, drawing him closer. Rhys rocked up to his toes, to get a better angle.

Breaking away, Rhys cupped Dorian's face in his hands. "Ar lath ma, vhenan," he whispered, staring lovingly into Dorian's eyes, saying the words Dorian already knew the meaning to, but finally confirming it. "I love you too, ma'vhenan. But you don't need to tell me this."

"I don't- what?" Dorian pulled back slightly, confused.

"I already know how you feel. You don't need to tell me," Rhys said, pulling Dorian down into a hug, nuzzling his face into the mage's neck.

"Amatus-"

"If you love me, show me," Rhys whispered into Dorian's ear, placing a kiss on his jaw. "Don't tell me. I know the words are difficult for you. Instead, I want you to show me."

Dorian paused for a beat, before pulling back enough so he could look at Rhys's face once more.

"I believe I can manage that," he said softly, pushing Rhys to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at mlp-micoo! :)


End file.
